Her Wish
by garekinclong
Summary: Gadis itu sempat berharap banyak.—Onesided AoiHonoka. Drabble.


Honoka menangkap sesosok lelaki bersurai hitam, tengah berdiri menyandar pada dinding, di dekat pintu belakang Maid Latte.

"Yo, mau pulang bersama?"

Meskipun begitu, Honoka tak memberikan seulas senyum sarkas seperti biasanya. Hanya senyum murni.

.

.

.

* * *

**[ Her Wish ]**

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama / Maid Sama!**; Hiro Fujiwara

**This fic**; garekinclong

_**Enjoy**_**!**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang duluan,"

Langkah mereka beriringan; berjalan sejajar entah kemana. Si gadis pirang sempat ragu, tumben sekali keponakan majikannya ini mengajaknya pulang bersama.

_Pasti ada sesuatu._

Hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Honoka.

"Tadinya, tapi aku masih ada urusan. Jadi kembali lagi."

Kedua alisnya menukik. _Urusan?_

"Apa urusanmu itu... pulang bersamaku? Lucu sekali." Honoka tertawa geli—walau hanya kedok belaka. Ia tak benar-benar tertawa.

Dan yang disampingnya hanya bungkam.

Honoka berdeham, "Baiklah, kau terlihat seperti mempunyai masalah... Mungkin aku orang yang tepat untuk kauajak bicara."

_Mungkin_. Padahal Honoka amat bersedia untuk mendengarkan.

"Hanya masalah para remaja," sahut Aoi selang beberapa detik.

"Jadi kaupikir aku bukan remaja?"

"Bukan. Kau terlihat seperti nenek-nenek."

Honoka menginjak sepatu kulit Aoi, kemudian bersiul seolah-olah hanya kecelakaan.

Aoi menjerit pilu. "Argh! Ini sepatu terbaruku dan kau sangat tak berperasaan karena menginjaknya! Kau manusia bukan, sih!?"

"Jangan alay. Dibersihkan dengan semir juga bisa. Lagian, sudah kodratnya, bukan, untuk menginjak sepatu baru?"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Kau bukan nenek-nenek, tapi anak kecil."

Injakan kedua, dan lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Berhentilah atau kuminta Satsuki untuk memecatmu!"

"Pft. Memangnya bos akan mendengarkan permintaan bocah sepertimu."

Menang telak. Siapapun takkan bisa menang adu mulut melawan Honoka dan berbagai kalimat diskreditnya. Penampilannya memang terlihat remaja, tetapi sifatnya dewasa.

Disamping faktor menginjak umur kepala dua.

"Lanjutkan. Jadi siapa wanita yang sedang mengguncang hatimu sehingga harus membuatmu curhat padaku."

Aoi menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya—seiring dengan perubahan tatapannya.

"Kalau kubilang peka, terkadang ia tak peka. Kalau kubilang tak peka, justru ia peka. Menurutmu itu termasuk kategori apa?"

Honoka mengernyit. Jadi peka tapi juga tidak peka? Setengah-setengah, begitu? Masih saja ada spesies manusia seperti itu di bumi ini.

"Jadi mungkin sama kasusnya dengan... Ada orang yang amat pintar dalam hal akademik maupun non-akademik, namun perilaku dan tingkahnya sangat bodoh. Begitu?"

"...ya, bisa jadi."

Iris mata emas menatap langit malam. Menerawang. Sementara otaknya berulang kali memikirkan saran terbaik.

"Ia belum tahu kalau kau suka padanya?"

"...kalau kulihat-lihat, sih, belum."

Baiklah. Honoka mengerti situasi yang dialami hati Aoi. Masa-masa remaja, ia memang pernah mengalaminya, namun tak serumit seperti sekarang karena ia menginjak fase dewasa.

"Jadi kau berniat untuk menembaknya?"

"...tidak."

Langkah si gadis pirang berhenti.

"Kalau kau tak berniat untuk menembaknya, jadi apa? Membuatnya hanya sekedar tahu bahwa kau suka padanya?"

Aoi membalikkan badannya, mengikuti pergerakan Honoka yang terhenti. Apa yang dilihat Honoka adalah Aoi dengan wajah merahnya, memandang malu-malu.

"A-A—K-kh... I-Iya! Memang begitu maksudku!"

Menahan napas. Benar-benar...

"...bodoh."

Honoka tertawa lepas. Dan Aoi hanya memandang bingung.

"Jadi, apa saran terbaikmu?"

"Haha—ah, kau bertanya soal saran terbaikku?" Honoka menyunggingkan senyum, "Culik dia ke hotel."

"KAU GILA!?"

"Itu saran terbaikku. Kalau saran biasa-biasa saja, sih... Labrak langsung saja jika kau tak sabaran."

Aoi nampak menimang-nimang usul tersebut, terlihat dari berputarnya kedua bola mata indahnya tersebut.

Dan mereka berdua kembali melangkah beriringan, membicarakan banyak hal mengenai gadis yang ditaksir Aoi.

Sebelum Honoka menapaki lantai bus dan berpisah, Aoi menarik jaket Honoka.

"Apa? Masih bimbang?"

Aoi dan wajah manisnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika hal tersebut merupakan hal yang disukai Honoka—terkait kesukaannya terhadap hal-hal yang manis.

"M-Makasih."

Telapak tangan Honoka membelai halus surai hitam tersebut, benar-benar halus sampai surai-surai itu memasuki celah-celah jemarinya. "Sama-sama. Kau bisa datang kepadaku kapan saja."

"..Ya. Semoga selamat sampai di rumah."

"Kau juga. Selamat malam."

Keduanya berpisah secara perlahan, seiring menjauhnya bus yang dinaiki Honoka dari halte.

Saat itu, Honoka sudah berharap banyak.

Tetapi harapannya pupus ketika ia mendengar pengakuan cinta Aoi pada Misaki, keesokan harinya.

"Andai saja gadis tersebut adalah aku..."

* * *

**a/n**: galau uts jadinya bikin ginian. Bye. Kokoro mbledos.

Biasanya gue bikin fluff/humor BL ketika galau tapi keinget keunyuannya aoi sama honoka jadi ahahhaa ya ini hasilnya.

But, still, one-sided Aoi and one-sided Honoka. Padahal di fic honoka aoi sebelumnya endingnya (kayaknya) bahagia ya hahahsahsahah gue kurang jahat apa gimana. Oh ya alasan kenapa gue ga nyisipin note/warning sih biar keliatan plot twist. #kibasrambut

Ok maaf gue kebiasaan bikin a/n panjang. Jadi makasih karena udah baca! Berharap banyak shipper aoi/honoka di sini hohoho.

.

.

.

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
